


Dandelion Fuzz

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: "Aki, did you know? Dandelions scatters at its bloom.. Spreading its seeds to very very far places. Look one made its way here..." Minako softly chuckled as she held a small dandelion fuzz with her soft dainty fingers."They say when you wish at a dandelion fuzz it will come true... Blow the dandelion along with your wish and it will come true." She added with a glint of innocence within her ruby like eyes.----A story of how a boy learned to wish on a dandelion fuzz for his longed lost beloved.
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Sanada Akihiko, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko
Kudos: 12





	Dandelion Fuzz

_"Aki, did you know? Dandelions scatters at its bloom.. Spreading its seeds to very very far places. Look one made its way here..." Minako softly chuckled as she held a small dandelion fuzz with her soft dainty fingers._

_"They say when you wish at a dandelion fuzz it will come true... Blow the dandelion along with your wish and it will come true." She added with a glint of innocence within her ruby like eyes._

\--

The loud buzzing alarm clock made Akihiko wake up. With a yawn, he took notice of a stray tear that had somehow made its way down to his cheek. It feels like he was dreaming, reminiscing a memory.

It had been years since Arisato Minako, the SEES leader had sacrificed her life for the sake of humanity. She prevented the fall that was given to humans as a retribution yet a bittersweet salvation. Akihiko lived his life, the second chance given to him by his beloved Minako.

Every now and then he would find himself restless and sleepless. The long nights of isolation had never left him. To him, she was like a light that constantly illuminates his path. Her childlike laughter, cheeky yet kind nature and her bright ruby eyes that could see right through him. He loved every bits of her, that is why when he lost everything of her. He became shrouded in darkness.

He lived his life as a boxer at college, that studied criminology to become a detective. He was doing finely, money to buy clothes and enough to afford the luxury of beef bowls. He had everything he needed yet not what he wanted. She was the missing piece of his brittle life and when he lost her without a fight, unable to protect her with the strong fist he had trained. Everything felt suffering, everyday was mundane and treacherous. But still he knew, he couldn't waste the life she had given him. If he did so, she would certainly frown at him and scold him with that cute pout of hers. How he wish, she would scold him once more.

Years had passed, Akihiko will never let go. Despite of the woes of endless women. Some even looked like her, but no one could beat the real thing after all. No one could hold and take the place she had within his heart. Every Christmas he would always buy a piece of jewelry for the promise they held together when he had bought her a music box. Everyday he makes sure the bunny he had given her was safe and clean. Every death anniversary he would bring a bouquet and view the cherry blossoms that they promised to view together. Everyday and everything had reminded him of her.

While he was viewing the sight at his balcony, a sudden gust of wind had rushed to him. When he opened his eyes, he took notice of a dandelion fuzz that he quickly catched. She said that if he wish for this fuzz and bring it back to the winds it would surely grant it.

This reminds him of that dream that he had, it reminded him she told him that after they prevented the fall. Does that mean... That she knew she would be gone?

_"If I were to leave your side... Maybe a wish on a dandelion will miraculously make me go back to your side.. Just kidding!" Minako joked though Aki felt the sorrow she had hidden abruptly._

Now he finally knew the meaning of the look she had in her eyes. Akihiko's knees slumped to the balcony as he loudly cried. He missed her, just why did she have to go? Why did fate took her from him? First it was his sister then his lover? 

On a whim, Akihiko blew the dandelion fuzz. Hoping his wish would come true or if it won't may his wish reach to where she is.. A life without her... An unhappy life without her... Akihiko preferred this much more than a happy life with someone else that is not her. 

**_May this dandelion make my wish come true. I wish you would stay by my side. I want to go home after a long day at work only to basked in your warmth. Get scolded with that irresistibly cute pout. Pepper you with kisses that makes you giggle with affection. Be the shoulder you can lean on when you feel lost. I will be your light for you were mine._ **

Akihiko softly opened his eyes and on a sudden a girl fell from the sky. The shadow loomed over him but he was able to catch her with his strong arms. 

The familiar scent of flowers had entered his nose. The warmth, the refreshing warmth that made him snuzzle and feel safe and asleep. 

Miraculously, his wish came true that made Aki cry once more. 

"Minako?" Was he dreaming, is this just a simple lie... Whatever it might be, he wished never to lose her within his reach anymore. 

"Aki... Sorry for making you wait... I miss you... I love you." Minako eyes watered as she pull him into a kiss.. A kiss filled with longing. 

Akihiko closed his eyes as he let himself be covered with her presence once more. Letting Minako stand on the ground safely. Aki kissed her deeper as their tongues collide. Everything felt hot and everything felt new. 

"I love you.. I miss you Minako.. Don't leave me please. I only need you..." Aki whispered to her reddened ear with slight panting as his heart clutches and beats loudly. 

"I won't go anywhere... I will make sure that I can stay by your side." Minako smiled at Akihiko. Her Aki. Eyes squinting like a crescent moon and yet they shined like the twinkling stars. 

Aki carried her into his room. Hands touching every nook and cranny that he could. Indulging his hand into her found warmth. Removing the simple white dress she had worned. Kissing every skin from her sensitive neck to her inner thighs. 

"Aki... Kiss me... Touch me." Minako pleaded encouraging Akihiko even more so. Removing his shirt and pant. Akihiko licked her womanhood, the taste that he had missed. He felt intoxicated as he indulge himself further. Licking her inner walls with fervor not letting any spot untasted. 

She soon came, panting and a flustered mess. But a hot mess that Akihiko would never grow tired to look at. He kissed her red now swollen lips. She tasted herself with his mouth. Embarassing and yet she does not shy away.

Her breast that just fits right into his hand, they had grown bigger. And she looks more mature, like a true lady. Akihiko smiled and even before she could ask what it had meant what came out was a moan as he latch his mouth on her perky nipple as one get mounded like dough. 

The time they had spent was heated. Within the cool room and soft covers. Not minding the noise, Minako continuously moan and beg for more as Akihiko thrusts himself within her. Each moment increasing his pace making sure he hits her sweet spots. Making sure he would make her feel delighted as he ravage her like a beast in heat. 

After their session, Minako rest her head on Akihiko's hard and sturdy chest. Both feeling at ease, finally they were united. 

"Minako, how did you break free from the seal?" Akihiko asked out of curiosity.

"There were new wild cards that had changed things too... Plus, Theodore a friend of mine had made a way for me to be released from the seal. I did not stop growing even after the years of imprisonment so I look like someone as old as you... Will you help me start in life again?" Minako looks shy as she was anxious in this sudden change.

"Of course, I will always help you.. I love you, more than you will ever know. And I know you do the same to me... I bet the others would be really happy with this.... Let's take our time. Don't worry I am here for you." Akihiko assured her as he firmly held her trembling hand. Minako marveled at how much Aki had grown and how much he is willing to go for her... Soon her trembling had stopped.

Now they will always be together, taking small steps and big steps in life. Together, forever. 


End file.
